Blonde and Blue Eyes
by Azure-Pen
Summary: Jaune Arc, lovable goofball of the RWBY-verse and almost impossible not to like him...except if you're Weiss. Here are a compilation of non-connected snippets featuring his interactions with the girls of Remnant, ranging from friendship to relationship.
1. Love?

**Gonna start a snippet compilation featuring Jaune Ships! These are only gonna be around less than 1000 words so don't expect well thought out stuff. I write these on a whim and can extend from Romance to Friendship so yeah.**

**Summary: **_Blake finds herself questioning about the meaning of love after a session of reading her beloved book._

* * *

><p>"Born from either pain or happiness, it matters not. Love is love, there is no classification." The paragraph read, causing the black haired girl to sigh.<p>

Love, it's such a hard to understand concept. So many interpretations, clashing against one another. She found herself reading about the topic because of the concept being present from her beloved book, Ninjas of Love. Every single reference she had read continued to contradict one another and it was starting to annoy her. Although there was one thought that was most prominent among the references.

**"It can come from nowhere"**

* * *

><p>Giving up on the books the faunus decided to hear them rather than read them. Her first reference is her partner, Yang whom she found in the other part of the library busy trying to study for her make up exam.<p>

"Love?" She nodded. "Hmmm... I guess love is the feeling of wanting to protect? I don't really know since I haven't experienced it yet." The bombshell shrugged as she dropped her pen. "I haven't fallen in love with a guy before I think, but I do know what it's like to love your flesh and blood. I love my little Ruby to death, I'll make sure she'll make as few mistakes as possible. I want her to be as happy as possible." She stretched before leaning on her chair with her hands behind her head.

"Even if it means making her sad for a while." Blake nodded before Yang shooed her away, saying that she needed to continue with her studies.

In their room, Blake found Weiss tending to some Dust and decided to have her as her next reference.

"Love is all about sacrifices." The faunus raised her eyebrow in confusion. "It's all about expectations and meeting them. Love is about changing for the better, throwing caution in the wind to be worthy. To love means to learn how to change." Blake had to refrain from dropping her mouth open from the resident Ice Queen's out of character response.

"Having so many suitors can be useful sometimes, no?" Weiss added with a haughty smirk. Oh...she got those from them.

Bidding goodbye to the W of RWBY, Blake found Ruby training alone and thought about asking her but decided against it upon remembering the leader's focus on being a huntress along with her age.

Then she found him outside of the school.

"What makes you ask about love?" Blue eyes asked, curiosity painted in them. The faunus revealed her reasons, starting with her book (purposely leaving out the book's name) and going through Yang and Weiss' answers. The blonde nodded before shoving his hands into his pocket.

"They said that?" Blake nodded as the blonde took on a pondering look.

"Love...is dividing by zero." A tilt of the confused's head. "Sorry, I just remembered that from my math homework but it works. Love is undefined but we know why it's undefined and we know it's characteristics. It's confusing but love is all shown through balance and harmony." Blake somehow doubted he thought of this.

"If two are in love, they wish to be synchronized. They want to know each other's thoughts but sometimes, they get so caught up with each other that they forget themselves... now that I think about it, the phrase 'I Love You' works with this wonderfully." The blonde paused as he continued to ponder on how to explain his discovery.

"I and You in that phrase is present, meaning that in love you should always think of both of you and not just one." He finished, looking confused himself but she somehow absorbed all of it.

His answer was a vague one, but it somehow felt like his was the closest to the truth.

"Sorry if I didn't make any sense, I just put everything I learned about it and tried to tie it all together. When you have sisters, it's hard not to know these things." He rubbed his shoulders awkwardly but the faunus only smiled in content.

"Thank you Jaune." She caught his cheeks redden before he turned away in an attempt to hide it. Love huh? Admiration maybe...

* * *

><p><strong>Ship Sailed:<strong> Lunar Eclipse  
><span>


	2. Class Spar

**The ship names for each chapter is located at the bottom, just names I thought of.**

**Summary:** _Jaune get's paired up with an unfavorable opponent for Goodwitch's class._

* * *

><p>"Jaune Arc."<p>

The aforementioned blonde felt his jaw hang open upon hearing his name. No no no no no no, this couldn't be happening. Him? Against her!? Does she WANT to see him humiliated? Closing his jaw upon hearing his name repeated, the blonde resigned to his fate with a sigh and stood up.

This is gonna suck.

"Come on, Vomit Boy. I promise I'll go easy on ya." His opponent grinned. The Arc only nodded before entering the arena and drawing his blade, Crocea Mors' blade reflected the spotlight over their heads as he took on his battle stance.

'Step forward, bend knees, arms up and forward, head low.' He recited mentally. This stance wasn't the one Pyrrha taught him, rather it was something he thought of himself. He was proud that his knees weren't buckling at the sight of his opponent getting ready. Her blonde hair swaying as she put her arms up.

Jaune jogged forward, his shield infront. A flurry of strikes like what he used against that Ursa won't do any good against someone like Yang.

He wanted to test the waters.

She wanted to jump right in.

His opponent bolted towards him, her fist poised to strike. Three punches landed on his shield, hook, hook, straight, stopping his advance and sending him back. He followed her movements from above his shield. He was at a disadvantage since he couldn't see her feet so he had a smaller time frame to react to her sidesteps. Her attacks were quick but they packed a punch. But she was indeed holding back since she wasn't shooting.

He continued to take the brunt of her attacks, unable to counter due to the rate of her blows. He wasn't going to win if all he did was block, he needed to strike. He blocked a straight, step back, swing down. He missed but he redirected his swing to give room for his shield to go front again.

***Pow***

A kick reached his shoulder, whilst it lacked the power to send him flying it still hurt and his shield arm was starting to get tired. A particularly powerful punch caused him to lose his footing and send him staggering back. Yang followed it up with an uppercut to his chest plate and another straight to send him to the floor.

'That's my cue to stop blocking then.'

With a shout, the knight charged, his shield at his side and his blade ready to swing. A flurry of strikes but none had hit his opponent, every single one was either blocked or evaded. Straight, kick, kick, upward kick to the chin but somehow the Arc had recovered quickly from the last attack and bashed his shield against her before following it up with two consecutive strikes. Jaune blocked one of her punches while pushing forward, causing Yang to stagger before he connected with another slash.

A golden strand flew, hell burst out from the stage and Glynda had to fix a Jaune shaped crater on the arena floor.

The Arc woke up in the infirmary, his head still reeling from the smash he just received. Apparently, that smash was enough to send his aura to the red zone.

To be honest he was surprised he didn't break anything. The brawler usually had enough strength to punch a guy like him 60 feet under, at least he thinks.

"Feeling better?"

Jaune looked to the source of the voice to find the person who sent him here in the first place. He saw the concern that gleamed in her lilac eyes, earning a small but embarrassed smile from him.

"Nothing my Aura can't handle." He jokingly flexed his arm as if to prove a point but he dropped it once he saw the concern began to mix with guilt. Why as he can see it now and never noticed emotions in eyes before? He doesn't know.

"I am sorry Jaune, I didn't mean to...I just lo-" Jaune gave her the universal signal to stop talking.

"I understand, I've been around you enough to know what happens and stop being dramatic. It's not like you crippled me for life or anything, I am perfectly healthy now." He assured her. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the full truth either. He didn't suffer anything major but he was far from healthy.

Yang could only smile at the knight's disposition. It had been a while since she hurt a friend and last time it broke their friendship beyond salvation and now she did it again but he had taken it all in stride.

Oum bless his heart...and his Aura.

And apparently Oum was blessing her heart as well, why else was her heart getting warmer.

* * *

><p><strong>Ship Sailed: <strong>Golden


	3. Kisses

**I am going to start taking suggestions, send me a message if you want a particular Hetero-Jaune pairing in a particular scenario and I'll try my best to put it in paper. Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS or whatever your holiday is.**

**Summary: **_We stumble upon a heated exchange in Beacon's locker room.__  
><em>

* * *

><p>His back ended up smashing against the lockers but he didn't mind, he was more focused on the brunette that was searing her name on his lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck in an attempt to pull him closer, in an attempt to get the kiss as deep as possible. He couldn't do anything but meet her with equal fervor, his hands wrapping around her waist and pulling.<p>

He felt tongue but he had no clue who was invading who.

She was just fifteen? He would've been fooled by how she was ravaging his mouth but then again he was also guilty.

His lungs burned along with hers as they separated, gasping for air. Her silver eyes glazed in ecstasy as she stared at his own cerulean eyes and before they could fully recover they met halfway with even more fervor. The blonde slid his back down the lockers and he found himself sitting down with the girl straddling him, he thought about telling her that they were in public but a buck of her hip swatted that thought away.

The girl smiled within the kiss as her thoughts drifted to how all this began.

* * *

><p>It had started with an accident, the girl had been late for class and was sprinting down the halls like a red bullet train. Jaune on the other hand had just finished his class and was taking his time, walking. Both of them rounded the corner at the same time, the girl with the cape ended up slamming into the bigger blonde's chest causing them to slam into the ground.<p>

For some Oum forsaken reason, the girl's lips had ended up meeting the blonde's.

Methaporical lightning surged through the girl's body, she repressed the shudder the threatened to occur before standing up and continuing to run. Not even apologizing and looking back for fear of seeing him in a similar state as she was.

Days passed after that incident and the young girl couldn't get the accident out of her head. It had even begun to invade her dreams and with her and Jaune actively avoiding each other, it was starting to tire her out. She wasn't going to let this take away her friend but before he could scroll the blonde, she received a message from him telling her to meet him in a classroom.

Everything that happened on that room was a blur but she can still remember how she sat on a table with the blonde pressing his lips against hers.

* * *

><p>The kisses have become a regular occurrence, sometimes he would drag her over somewhere secluded and sometimes it was her. Things became more heated and now their sessions came accompanied with gropes and hickeys. Evidenced by the black and red trimmed choker that was placed on her neck in an attempt to hide all the love bites but the blonde also had his fair share of marks, evidenced by the small red scarf that was wrapped around him.<p>

The girl pulled away from him, the pair panting with their tongues out before they closed in once again. The girl let out a shuddered moan as she felt his hand slide along her thigh before he pulled away from the kiss. The girl looked at him like a lost puppy before she let out a moan when his tongue made contact with her neck, causing her to buck her hips more.

They both knew that it would only be a matter of time before they crossed the line but it was fine. After all, the girl had gotten a glimpse of a small black box in his closet with a note saying.

"Save for graduation to ensure a happy life with Ruby Rose."

* * *

><p><strong>Ship Sailed: <strong>Rose Arc

**It's funny how the kiss scene just erupted from my fingers so damn easily.**


	4. Caught

**Still open to suggestions folks! Message me the ship you want and the scenario you want them to be in! Consider this as a Christmas Present for the suggester.**

**Suggested by: **Mikelobmike

**Summary: **_A certain older sister stumbles upon a heated exchange._

* * *

><p>The bombshell pondered, unconsciously tapping her pen on the wooden surface of her table.<p>

What occupied her mind? The leaders of their little group, her little sister and Vomit Boy. Both have been disappearing more and more often during their hangouts and it was starting to worry her and it only got worse when her little sister had vehemently refused to remove her choker when she asked.

Something was up, and the picture she was painting did not amuse her one bit.

* * *

><p>"Jaune t-that tickles." A light giggle resounded in the spacious room as a blonde teenager kept assaulting his brunette partner's neck with the books they needed to study strewn about the bed they sat on. The blush present on the girl only intensified as her giggles turned into a breathy moan when she felt Jaune leave another mark on her neck.<p>

Proud of his new mark, the young knight leaned away from his lover's neck before glancing at her eyes. Silver orbs that held nothing but love and happiness, the sight of her smiling face was contagious and he also found himself smiling.

He just found his next target.

Cupping the younger girl's chin, he gently lead her lips towards his in an almost painfully slow manner. Once their lips connected the familiar jolt ran through the pair's body once more, the girl let out a quiet moan to mix with the boy's own. Lips moved in spontaneous yet familiar motion as their hands decided to help. The girl's lithe hands found their selves gripping blonde hair and her partner's shirt whilst the boy's bigger hands found her small waist and her back.

A red scarf flew into the air as Ruby pulled her lover to lay on the bed. A nudge on her lower lip had prompted her to open her mouth, allowing the boy's tongue to invade her mouth. This feeling was something she never wanted to forget, evidenced by her moans growing louder. The hand clutching the boy's uniform flew towards his neck to pull his face closer.

The familiar burn of their lungs put a momentary stop to their fun as they gasped for air. Jaune struggled to breath even more as he took in the sight of his girlfriend beneath him, her eyes glazed with want, a sheen of sweat caused her bangs to stick to her forehead and her mouth slightly open to capture more air.

To see the usually cute and innocent Ruby like this made his heart beat a tad bit faster than before. Then his uniform seemed a bit warmer than usual.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Jaune rasped out, causing the girl to cover her mouth as she giggled before leaning her head up to let her lips meet with his. The young scythe-wielder let out a starved whimper as she felt his hand leave her waist.

Only to feel it going under her uniform, when she felt his hands on her bare skin it felt completely natural to lock her legs around his waist. She moaned his name to get his attention, the boy replied by whispering her own name. She shuddered at the boy's voice.

***SLAM***

"Woah!" Jaune shouted in surprise as Ruby pushed him off once she heard the door slam open. The poor blonde fell off of his lover's bed and straight in to the carpeted floor. The blonde only groaned in pain as the brunette sat up from her bunk bed only for her eyes to widen in terror and her heart to free fall to her stomach.

What was scarier than Yang Xiao Long catching a guy kissing her little sister? Yang Xiao Long with Ember Celica catching a guy kissing her little sister.

"Y-Yang!?" Ruby sputtered out, causing Jaune's head to perk up in response. The blonde knight jumped to his feet only to see his fellow blonde blocking his only means of escape. Fear wallowed into his stomach as he quickly weighed in his options only to find none.

"I hope my parents can give me a proper burial."

He expected her to shout, to let out a battle cry but the sound he heard proved to be even more effective.

The sound of her gauntlets cocking.

"If they can find enough of me that is."

* * *

><p><strong>Ship Sailed: <strong>Rose Arc

**Again, that make out scene erupted from my fingers damn too easily.**


	5. The Music

**And here it is! The first update of the year! Cheers to a year full of updates...hopefully.**

**Summary: **_Some instruments just don't work for other people._

* * *

><p>Beacon Academy, a school meant for talented fighters who wished to become the protectors of Remnant, is full of talented individuals. Not all who graduated from this fine institute were protectors of peace, some actually ended up contributing to society.<p>

Some became politicians, some became leaders or mayors, some chose to own businesses.

But some chose to live among others, some became followers, some became models and some even decided to use their other talents. Indeed Beacon was a good stepping stone to a bright future, full of talented individuals.

Of course except him, or so he thought.

Jaune wasn't a fighter more than he was a strategist. Jaune wasn't smooth with the girls as much as he loved music, sadly a guitar wasn't the instrument for him...nor was a microphone.

So here he was, sneaking into Beacon's music room to return the wooden acoustic he used in an attempt to get a date from his lovable Snow Angel.

'Maybe winging it with a guitar wasn't the best way to get a heiress to fall for you.' he thought to himself humorlessly as he set the instrument down where he picked it up. The music room wasn't really all that big, being an extracurricular room more than anything. There were a few instruments categorized in small rooms, but a grand piano stood off at the side, a window directly beside it. The blonde walked towards the majestic instrument, running his fingers over its sleek wooden surface.

'If only I could've brought this one' he thought before sitting down on the chair and testing one of the keys. The sound reverberated in the room, sending a wave of peace over his dejection. Jaune had been taught by his mother how to play this instrument at a young age, being the only instrument in the house. He remembered the times his mother had lulled him to sleep on the couch thanks to her melody.

The feeling of dejection silently crept its way back, causing him to release a sigh. He needed an outlet...he neede-

* * *

><p>The young heiress was a real head turner, snow white hair, a face akin to an angel and her striking blue eyes. A combination one would expect of a messenger of Oum but a wrath that would put Michael to shame.<p>

The heiress continued to walk down the halls with her everpresent poise but her graceful act came to a halt when the faint sound of music entered her ears. A piano? She cupped her ears in an attempt to make sense of the melody, it wasn't just someone randomly pressing keys, each note was followed through with another compliment to form the lovely yet somehow familiar melody.

She attempted to find the source, nearing each door but not pressing her ear so as to not look like a criminal. (By her standards that is.) The extracurricular hall was empty, with classes dismissed quite a while ago and she found the source of the music.

On the wooden door, a golden plaque hung.

"Music, I wonder why I never thought of it..." she pondered on her own mistake but only for a second as she finally found out what melody was being played. It was a song that she held dear, having written it herself...

Mirror Mirror.

Not wanting to bother the person playing, the heiress cracked the door open and peered inside and what she saw made her eyes widen.

In the room, facing her way, sat the blonde doofus who couldn't take no for an answer. The blonde had his eyes closed with a sheen of sweat on his forehead, hinting at his focus on the majestic white instrument before him. Strands of his hair clung to his forehead, as he moved his head along with his hands in grace she has never seen before in the Arc.

What took the cake was the window beside him letting a ray of orange light from the setting sun into the room, highlighting his features and basking him in an aura of orange. Weiss felt her heartbeat quicken, in this setting..the dunce had looked...attractive.

Then his eyes opened slightly and she felt herself swoon.

His cobalt eyes had become sharper than the blade he took into battle. His expression as he focused on playing her song, she could've expected it from the boy in green but never from this dunce. Her heart pounded in her chest and she struggled to stand, and her cheeks could've easily been used as hand warmers by now.

Then she realized the song was coming to an end. A lightning fast war waged in her mind, does she stay and talk with the young knight? Or does she leave and act as if she hadn't heard anything? The war was quickly won by the latter and she closed the door, walking away from the room even if her entire being wanted to listen to more.

The young heiress soon had the blonde knight invade her dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Ship Sailed: <strong>Arc Angel

**I am still taking suggestions, I just wanted to finish up Team RWBY before I move on with the other girls. If you want to suggest just message me who you want Jaune to be paired up with and in what scenario would you like to see them in?**


End file.
